EXILE JAPAN / Solo
EXILE JAPAN'' / ''Solo is a joint release of EXILE's ninth studio album (EXILE JAPAN) and EXILE ATSUSHI's solo debut album (Solo). It was released on January 1, 2012 in three editions: a limited 2CD+4DVD edition (which includes the EXILE MUSIC VIDEO BEST DVD), a regular 2CD+2DVD edition, and a regular 2CD edition. First presses for the 2CD+2DVD and 2CD editions come housed in a golden sleeve case. Editions * 2CD+4DVD (RZCD-59049~50/B~E, ¥8,208) * 2CD+2DVD (RZCD-59051~2/B~C, ¥5,122) * 2CD (RZCD-59053~4, ¥4,093) EXILE JAPAN | image = EXILE - EXILE JAPAN cover.jpg|EXILE JAPAN EXILE - EXILE MUSIC VIDEO BEST cover.jpg|EXILE MUSIC VIDEO BEST EXILE - EXILE JAPAN First Press cover.jpg|2CD+2DVD First Press | artist = EXILE | title = EXILE JAPAN | original = | type = Studio album | released = January 1, 2012 | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2011 | genre = Dance-pop, mid-tempo, ballad | length = 75:47 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "Rising Sun" "Anata e" | chronotype = Album | previous = Negai no Tou (2011) | current = EXILE JAPAN (2012) | next = EXILE BEST HITS -LOVE SIDE / SOUL SIDE- (2012) }} EXILE JAPAN is the ninth studio album of EXILE. It was released on January 1, 2012. Singles EXILE - Rising Sun CD only cover.jpg|"Rising Sun"|link=Rising Sun / Itsuka Kitto... EXILE - Anata e CD only cover.jpg|"Anata e"|link=Anata e / Ooo Baby Tracklist CD 2CD Disc 1 # This Is My Life # NEVER LOSE # Anata e (あなたへ; To You) # Inochi no Hana (命の花; Life of Flowers) # Everlasting Song # Beautiful Life # DANCE EARTH ~BEAT TRIP~ # LA・LA・LA LOVE SONG (Kubota Toshinobu cover) # Make It Last Forever # PLACE # today... # Ti Amo -Unplugged Version- # I Wish For You -Tower Of Wish Version- # Rising Sun # Someday -House Version 2012- DVD ; EXILE JAPAN 2DVD/4DVD Disc 1 * Video Clip # Rising Sun # This Is My Life # Anata e * Making # Rising Sun # This Is My Life # Anata e ; EXILE MUSIC VIDEO BEST Disc 1 4DVD Disc 3 # Everything # Lovers Again # Michi # EVOLUTION # SUMMER TIME LOVE # Toki no Kakera # 24karats -type EX- / Sowelu, EXILE, DOBERMAN INC. # I Believe # Touch The Sky feat. BACHLOGIC # Pure # Choo Choo TRAIN # Ginga Tetsudou 999 / EXILE feat. VERBAL (m-flo)) # real world # SUPER SHINE # So Special -Version EX- / EXILE ATSUSHI + AI # Eastern Boyz 'N Eastern Girlz (Exsamurai Live-Action Version) # Ti Amo Chapter 1 # Ti Amo Chapter 2 # Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku na Katachi~ # Tada... Aitakute # Boku e # Love, Dream & Happiness ; EXILE MUSIC VIDEO BEST Disc 2 4DVD Disc 4 # The Beginning Of EXILE GENERATION # Someday # FIREWORKS # Yasashii Hikari # Futatsu no Kuchibiru (Full Version) # Ai Subeki Mirai e # VICTORY # 24karats STAY GOLD # Negai # Motto Tsuyoku # I Wish For You # Each Other's Way ~Tabi no Tochuu~ Featured Members * HIRO * MATSU * ÜSA * MAKIDAI * ATSUSHI * AKIRA * TAKAHIRO * KENCHI * KEIJI * TETSUYA * NESMITH * SHOKICHI * NAOTO * NAOKI Solo | image = EXILE ATSUSHI - Solo cover.jpg | artist = EXILE ATSUSHI | title = Solo | original = | type = Studio album | released = January 1, 2012 | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2011 | genre = Dance-pop, mid-tempo, ballad | length = 68:31 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "Itsuka Kitto..." "Ooo Baby" | chronotype = Album | previous = | current = Solo (2012) | next = Music (2014) }} Solo is the first solo studio album of EXILE ATSUSHI. It was released on January 1, 2012. Singles EXILE - Rising Sun DVD cover.jpg|"Itsuka Kitto..."|link=Rising Sun / Itsuka Kitto... EXILE - Ooo Baby Back DVD cover.jpg|"Ooo Baby"|link=Anata e / Ooo Baby Tracklist CD 2CD Disc 2 # Freak Out feat. DOBERMAN INC. # Another World # Negai -Album ver.- # Kotoba ni Dekinai (OFF COURSE cover) # Change My Mind feat. VERBAL # Ooo Baby # Itsuka Kitto... (いつかきっと...; Surely Someday...) # BLACK RAIN # So Special -Version EX-/ EXILE ATSUSHI + AI # forever love # You're my "HERO" # Sora no Kanata e (空の彼方へ; Beyond the Sky) # END OF THE DAY feat. Boyz II Men -A's Urban Version- # Golden Smile feat. Kubota Toshinobu # Konna ni mo Nagai Kimi no Fuzai DVD 2DVD/4DVD Disc 2 * Video Clip # Itsuka Kitto... # Ooo Baby * Making # Itsuka Kitto... # Ooo Baby Oricon Chart Positions Total Sales in 2012: 767,274* (#5 album of the year) Trivia * The album was certified triple platinum for the shipment of 750,000 copies. External Links * [http://exile.jp/exilejapan/ EXILE JAPAN Special Website] * [http://exile.jp/atsushisolo/ Solo Special Website] * Oricon Profile: 2CD+4DVD | 2CD+2DVD | 2CD Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Albums Category:EXILE ATSUSHI Category:EXILE ATSUSHI Albums Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Albums Category:2012 DVDs Category:Number 1 Albums Category:Triple Platinum Certification